


Chasing the Monster in Me

by AllHallowsEve



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Dark Dean, Dark Dean Winchester, M/M, Poetry, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 12:49:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7223002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllHallowsEve/pseuds/AllHallowsEve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Freeform Poem inspired by Supernatural, specifically Dean's feelings after Sam cures him of being a demon.   Doesn't have to be viewed as Wincest but it was written from a Wincest point of view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chasing the Monster in Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is a companion piece to Never Claimed to be Good but both can be viewed as stand alone pieces. Both are about the same kind of angsty dark emotions I feel Dean carries around about needing Sam.

I chase his pain down dark alleys  
He thinks I want to protect  
To keep him safe  
In reality I want to collect it  
Like shiny things in a basket  
Each slice a balm to my own anguish  
Needing to see torment in his eyes  
To make me feel alive  
And not alone  
It makes me a monster  
Knowing what I want from him  
Him being ignorant to the truth  
Of why I offer aid  
I want him to need me  
To long for solace from me  
But my proffered consolation  
Is a mask to hide my feeding  
His discomfort gets me through  
Brings me clarity to last the night  
A reason to get up in the morning  
To keep up the fight  
To stave off the darkness that  
Longs to pull me under  
To see the black eyes and  
Selfishness just under the surface  
I crave his pain  
As an addict craves the nothing  
Chasing the next hit  
That just makes me want more  
He thinks I care  
And oh how I do  
More than anyone has ever cared  
But that doesn’t keep me from wanting the next blow  
That will bring tears to his eyes and  
Make him need me that much more.


End file.
